


【授翻】Get a Grip

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I promise this is the post-endgame we deserve, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：风暴席卷而过，那人前来探访。剩下的唯有心脏监测仪器，打破一片死寂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get a Grip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774622) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



这部分感觉其实还挺熟悉的。

管子和电线从你的身体中伸出来，金属在它不该在的地方。滴滴嘟嘟——该死的哔哔声从心脏检测器中传出，全托了头疼的福，混蛋。

等一下。

睁开一只眼睛也太费劲了，头昏眼花，哦哦哦哦是 **吗啡** ——

Tony渐渐意识到那个心脏监测器是他本人的。唔，好吧你该看看那个。猜猜怎样？他总归还是活下来了。

不是医院消毒水的味道，不是石器时代古老电线的味道，更不是（嘿吵死人的）心脏监护器的味道。是他熟悉的领域，就在那儿，妈的。

“这他妈，”Tony开口，“什么鬼。”

“义肢，”Rhodey翻了一页自己在看的书回答道，“我叫他们别打搅你。”

Tony用自己真正能动的手摸了摸下巴。伤痕交错，已经愈合，但就是感觉整个都不对劲。组织结构有增生，可能理应更痛一点的。

“有人给我做了牵引架，”Tony埋怨，眨了眨眼睛，还没适应医院的灯光。“能来个人把探灯给关了吗？我发誓我是清白的公民—— **谁给我做的支架？！？** ”

“那个啊，你要谢谢Cho。”

“好久没听人提这个名字了，”Tony拽了拽肩膀上那块塑料，就像在幼儿园里玩通心粉似的，“说真的，这他妈到底是 **什么鬼** ？”

Rhodey翻了个白眼，“拿掉不就好了。他们觉得这个有助于缓解心理焦虑。”

“心理焦虑。”Tony尖笑一声。天啊，他的喉咙好干。“我以为我会失去比一条胳膊多得多呢。”

Rhodey终于抬起头来看他了。看起来还不错，没有盔甲，肩膀上缠着绷带，穿得挺齐整。医院的房间空得出奇（认真的？居然没有欢迎回来的派对？好吧，Rhodey现在是他唯一的朋友了）。

四处活动算不上是世界上最美妙的感觉，但Tony选择做了个刚好够将那个笨手笨脚蠢兮兮的芭比娃娃手臂扯掉的伸展。它被他丢到床脚，然后弹到了地板上。他望着自己的肩膀，嗯，是了，肯定是有那么个，呃，残端在那儿。他觉得胃有点下垂。

Tony摸了摸那里的疤痕组织，正在此时Cho选择走进了房间来。

“你又醒了。”

“所以你能给我装一个新下巴，装不了一条手臂，嗯哼？”

“我们必须分轻重缓急，”Cho说着举起全息图来，“你的命，或是手臂。”

Tony揉了揉鼻梁。

“好吧，那挺好。”Tony眨眨眼，脑袋还在追赶信息。“等等，又醒了？”

Rhodey和Cho在回到各自的设备之前交换了一下眼神。

“是啊，你几小时前醒过，又睡过去了。”Rhodey掏出手机，“我想最好告诉你的队伍说你挺过来了。”

Tony哼了一声，然后滑回了床上。

“好啦你就别替我操心啦，说真的，只是个小小的钢铁侠而已，就，大概为半个宇宙牺牲一下自己之类的，没什么大不了的——”Tony咽了一下，盯着对方，“等一下，我们赢了，对吧？”

“是的，”Rhodey咧嘴一笑，把手机放回口袋。他的眼神变得柔和，所有的战斗——磨砺——都使他变得更成熟、更睿智。“我们赢了。”

Cho并没怎么笑，但她眼角那种挤在一起的样子让Tony觉得有些恼怒，仿佛自己错过了什么似的。

医院的门又打开了。

“Stark先生！”

这间之前那么安静、僵硬、沉默而又熟悉的房间里，突然，被填满了——好吧，挤满了 **人** 。

“哦Stark先生——”Peter搂住了他的脖子，“我还以为你死了！这一点都不酷——死掉好像，不应该是我们轮流去做的啊——”

“放松孩子。”Steve笑着说。

Peter猛得退回来，“哦，对不起！”

“闭嘴，回来。”Tony严厉地说。Peter又埋回去想要一个拥抱，而这次Tony伸出一条手臂环住了他。

Tony呼吸了一口气，花了一点时间来确认他是真实存在的。他的大脑没有在开玩笑，他不是在某个月球表面醒来了。Peter在他的手下散发着温暖，装甲结结实实的，有点破损，但还是完整的。

他去抓床的栏杆想快点翻过来，但手指径直穿了过去，滑了下来。

或者说呃，并没有手指。

是的，是的。

“Tony！”

一双手将他扶正——那双手上长着粗糙的茧子。“当心，Stark。我们一等一整天不是为了这么快又失去你的！”

“我很好，我很酷，”Tony用完好的那只手拍了拍Thor，但拍到一半就僵住了，“等等……”

“拜托让他们走吧，”Cho恳求道，“他们整晚都在大厅里玩扑克。”

“脱衣扑克，”Clint纠正道。等一下，现在这个房间里有多少复仇者啊？Tony完全看不见Rhodey了，他藏在了Wanda身后，坐在床栏边；银护的一半成员在窗户边吱吱喳喳的，Peter则从他左边爬了上来。

Barnes捡起那只塑料胳膊，眯起了眼睛瞧着，“这是谁的主意？”

“我放弃，”Cho举手投降，“Tony，你出院了，前提是Friday追踪你一个月的物理治疗，我会跟进的。”

“谢谢。”他嘶哑地说。

有谁在敲玻璃窗。Tony转头看见Banner蹲在走廊里，面露喜色，正轻敲玻璃挥手向他打招呼。Tony注意到Pepper在他身边，还穿着蓝色的铁甲，Tony给了他们一个勉强的微笑。Pepper也回以微笑。嘿，起码她还喜欢这生日礼物对吧。

房间里很吵；大家在相互交谈——有一些是关于 **他** 的——但Tony的大脑感觉像是你不得不坐在这里看老式的VHS录像带回放，心脏正以一种他从未有过的方式收缩……

“啊哈，”Tony拍了拍拍Peter的腿，“我很感动，真的。这一切都是给我准备的吗？我‘最佳老爸’的杯子哪儿去了？”

“我们一边等着一边还有侦查工作要开展。”Sam抱着双臂说，肩膀靠着门框。“这很方便。”他的语气很官方，但他笑的样子就好像在说“ **很高兴你没死** ”。

“我们参加了免费咖啡活动。”Drax说。

“是的是的是的是的是的呢！”Mantis弹跳起来，天啊，好吧，太多了。

“行吧，让他们离开这儿吧，”Tony翻了个身，“总部见，汇报情况，什么都行。上帝，我需要一条手臂。”他的实验室，嗯，还埋在十英尺深的地下呢，不是吗？

“我可以给你弄一条来。”Rocket说。

“不！”大家异口同声。

“好吧，但事情是这样的，”Scott开口说道，嘴里还塞着墨西哥卷饼，“呃，总部没了。”该死，看起来真棒。

“嘿，给我那个。”

“我的卷饼？”

“不是你的手表——好吧，是你的卷饼没错啦，上帝，有人剪了我的点滴吗？我感觉快饿死了——我已经饿死了，所以不要——”

“我能给您去拿一个。”Peter说，但他在接下来六年里都肯定不会让这孩子离开他的视线了，所以Tony将手放在Peter的膝盖上，孩子懂了这是让他留下的意思。

“给他吧。”Rhodey叹了口气。Scott不情不愿地把卷饼递了过去。Tony咬到了一口肥肉，然后是甜的东西；吞了一大口。感觉像大力水手一样。主题曲是怎么唱来着的？嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟——

“我们在等你。”Steve说，房间安静了下来。大家都转头看着他，等他发话。Steve靠着墙。“这是你的电话。”

“我们的电话。”Tony揉了揉额头。头痛，腰酸，脊椎疼。

人。许许多多的人。

他们的人。

“我们的队伍，”Tony继续说，“我们的队伍，我们的电话。”

Steve笑笑，“所以？”

“我知道我有点与世隔绝——说来话长，卖掉了好多东西——你知道吗湖边小屋的财产价值比你们想象的可要贵多了——”

“Stark……”

“纽约塔依然能靠自己的电源运行，不管有没有 **天启** 。”Tony吞咽了一口，抬头看着站在身边的满满一屋子人，他们站在那里筑成了一支军队。“公开赛，仍然开放。”

“我们知道这些就够了。”Steve说，“好了队员们，给Tony一点空间吧。”

“我有驾驶权！”Rocket喊道。

“呃，你会开？”

“银河系最佳，宝贝儿。”

“啊没错，可能仅次于我。”

“嘿，Nat和我开的是你的小飞船，都还算不上火箭呢。”

“那时自动驾驶的，笨蛋——”

“伙计们……”

就像要把猫赶出门外。Peter从床上溜了下来。

“Stark先生！我们塔楼见！”

Tony皱起了眉头，“嘿，你是，呃，你可以留下，就你。”

Peter笑着说：“谢谢！但是你看起来有点儿累了。我想May姨可能在找我了。”

哦，擦。是啊。

Tony用手拍了拍他的肩膀，“好吧，让别人捎你一程吧。不许和陌生人讲话！”

Peter给了他最后一个拥抱，然后跟在Steve后面匆匆跑了出去。

Barnes一直很安静，但他从地板上捡起了那只被丢弃的手臂，放在了床脚上。出门之前，他默默地、会意地看了一眼Tony。Tony不知道这为什么把自己胸腔里的空气都抽走了，但确实就是如此。

当他们往外走的时候Tony心里默默点了点人。有一个人没出现，但Tony不允许自己失望。

所有的能量似乎都从房间里被吸走了，噪音、色彩，以及随之流走的一切。Thor的笑声响彻大厅，闪电的声音，破碎的杂音。Tony闭上眼睛，试图呼吸。

又只剩下Rhodey了。

“我们在哪儿？”Tony问道。

“首尔。”

“唔。我们怎么来的？”

“你觉得呢？”Rhodey哼了一声，又拿起了他的书。好像被人踩过一脚。他皱起眉头，把书放在腿上掸了掸。Tony哼了一声，选择性忽略了手臂上如影随形的疼痛。

现在感觉太安静了。Tony用拇指摁了摁应该是胳膊所在的位置。脖子上到处都是伤痕。

“我以为我不该活下来的。”Tony低声说。

Rhodey凝视着他，疲惫而悲伤。他给了他一个微笑，然后用上大学时就让Tony抓狂的那种姿势开始翻书。

“或许吧。但是幸好我们有个医生在。”

\------

夜半时分。连Rhodey都回家了，答应了明天洗了澡再来，并且带Pepper一起来。听起来他们手头有一团乱麻要对付，Tony几乎有点高兴他们因此被迫离开了。

医院的走廊很安静。Tony想出了一个将那该死的监测显示器的音量调小一点的办法，但回声听起来还是很响。静脉点滴滴答滴答的，每当他翻身床都会嘎吱嘎吱响，当你身体的一侧呃……好吧，没了。

Tony并没进入本世纪最深的睡眠，所以他会在醒来的时候听到柔和的嘶嘶声也就不足为奇了。

房间的一角亮了起来——并不是很亮，但在昏暗的房间中还是显得很醒目。检测器的拍子变快了。Tony深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。

传送门关上了，光芒也随之消失。脚步声渐渐接近他的床。Tony再也受不了这个悬念了；他睁开了眼睛。

Stephen正低头看着他，被惊了一下，但并没有惊讶。Tony眨了眨眼睛，立刻朝他身边望去。

“对不起，”Stephen低声道，“我不是故意吵醒你的。”

“没人住院还能睡着，”Tony说，用尚好的那条手臂支撑着坐了起来，“除了死人。怎么了？”

“战斗结束后我还有事情要处理，但我想来看看你。”

“真慷慨。不幸的是我还待在这儿呢。但我想着跟你有点儿关系。”

Stephen的脸上并无表露任何表情。天杀的这个人真的很难读懂，尤其是天知道为什么有一半的Tony还迷上了他。

Stephen清了清嗓子，转向报告单，喃喃道，“他们在这儿给你弄了什么……”

Tony发出一个不置可否的声音，Strange摆弄着静脉点滴。他没穿斗篷，身上是早先穿着的长袍，满是斑斑的尘土和血迹。真是漫长的24小时。可能他们都需要复仇者假期。来上整整三天，在阳光底下享受源源不断的玛格丽塔酒，在海边放松一下；总有某个地方是夏天，对吧？

Stephen正在看Tony的单子，而Tony只是望着他。Stephen在手写夹板上翻了一页。Tony摆弄着自己的领子，清了清嗓子。

“一个，嗯？”

Stephen目光朝他一闪。是明亮的绿色，黑暗之中有如燃烧的光。

令Tony惊讶的是，他没有马上回答。Stephen的双手并不太稳，仔细观察的话能发现长长的伤痕和细细的针尖孔，那是金属钉和手术留下的痕迹。

而Stephen只是向前伸出了手，用指节抚着Tony脖子上的疤痕。Tony的心脏就该死地跳到了喉咙口——检测器毫无用处——但Stephen的目光低垂，几乎是充满罪恶感的内疚。

“一千四百万种可能性中，你几乎每一种都在死去。”

Tony吞咽了一下。他并不是不知道那种可能。但Stephen声音中的柔软令他感到胸口扭结。

Stephen的手指向上滑动，抚过他的脸颊，触感冰冷，却又出奇地温柔。让人感觉刺痛而亲密，Tony不知道发生了什么。但他最好不要他妈的明天就忘记了这个。

Tony的目光与他的相遇，凝滞。

“那么现在是哪个现实？”

“是一颗未经雕琢的钻石。”

Tony伸出手臂穿过胸前，握住了Stephen的手指——停留在自己的下颌上。Stephen绷紧了一下，但Tony捏了捏，专注地眯起了眼睛。

他不知道Strange看到了什么。关于此事，Tony几乎不敢去问。但是仅有少数人知道这是何等的重量，而这是他们彼此之间的默契。就在这里，安静而黑暗的地方，寂静无声。

他们赢了，对吧？

Stephen朝Tony的监测器瞥了一眼，然后转手覆住了Tony的手，用手指捏了回来。这意味着些什么。Tony只是弄不清道不明。

Stephen小心翼翼地将空着的手搭在床栏上，倾身过来。Tony屏住了呼吸——Stephen继续靠近，越来越近，直到他的嘴唇蹭过了Tony的耳朵。Tony觉得大脑枯竭，舌头卡在了牙齿之间。

Stephen的呼吸温热，胡茬与Tony的交蹭。他的话几乎要烫到人。

“如果你还记得这个，就来找我。”

Tony醒了。

\------

  
（我又激情p图了emmmm。假装剧情。）


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明，你就是需要芭比的蠢胳膊来做各种破事儿，例如走路。显然（或者就像他们向他解释的那样）身子一边少了十五磅会让你有点失去平衡，这真他妈让人烦因为Tony有很多地方要去。

Tony试着签署个文件，靠在胳膊肘上，但身子越来越斜朝地板去—— **哦你好地板** 我们很快就会很熟了，嗨我是Tony，你呢？——

“当心！”Pepper抓住了他，用一只胳膊搀住他的腰，“你会有一段时间有点找不到平衡，你的胳膊呢？”

“被Thanos妈蛋地搞没了不然呢？”Tony嗤之以鼻，并非故意的，但他最好的朋友兼任老板不得不每隔两分钟扶一下他帮他站直，这真的很闹心。

Pepper翻了个白眼，“你的 **假** 胳膊。应该能帮你恢复平衡。”

“Pepper，那个很 **丑** 。”

“抱歉Tony，可是——”

“嘿，发动引擎！”Rhodey喊道，“让我们在Cap弹出主干道之前把这个包起来，他已经把我的通讯器都搞炸了。”

“那是他活该。”Tony说着又改了一遍自己的签名。柜台后边的Pepper正在解释些转移物理治疗计划和诸如此类巴拉巴拉的话，Tony心不在焉点点头，当她试图再次扶住他的时候，被他推开了。

“是的是的好的小姐，我会做好宝宝的——Pepepr，我已经在这个鬼地方待了一个礼拜了，你连个花都没给我带，把那玩意儿给我拿开。”

Pepper气鼓鼓地喘着气，在他身后跺脚，假肢就像斧头一样被她挎在肩膀上。

“哦， **对不起我道歉** Stark先生——我刚才正忙着收拾你公司的烂摊子呢。你的一半高管回来了，想知道自己在董事会还有没有活儿干，而且——”

“那玩意儿，给我。”Tony啪的一声猛地将义肢从她手中扯了出来。他完好的那一边肩膀重重地撞在门上，把Rhodey从门边推开了。Tony拿起芭比娃娃的胳膊，抛向了停车场。扑通，扑通，哐。

Rhodey和Pepper看着他，就像在看一个发脾气的孩子，但Tony对此感到非常满意。

“真的有必要这样吗？”

“有，”Tony笑着说，“好了，去Stark大楼啦，我们能顺便吃个汉堡吗？我确定如果我们好好请求的话可以开昆式飞机穿越车道。”

他们不为所动，直到Tony买了足够一个足球队吃的汉堡。他抱着一大堆袋子，摇摇晃晃穿过塔楼的电梯，喊道：

“爸爸回来啦！”

他能感受到Steve的白眼，但值得感激，复仇者们帮他卸下了重担。Pepper和Rhodey跟在后面，把剩下的食物放在厨房桌子上。

Scott突然不知打哪儿冒了出来。

“哟，这是啥？”

“我很确定我们买了某样东西，”Pepper说，“随便吃吧。”

Tony将臀部靠在沙发后面，扫视房间。银护、复仇者、 **新** **复仇者** ——实际上Tony已经有好久没有踏足这里了。他们改变了一些装饰，但无疑比医院大厅宽敞多了。

“谢谢，Tony，”Steve说。他将薯片递给Barnes然后是T'Challa，后者似乎犹豫了一下。“你感觉如何了？”

“轻了十磅呗。”

“哈！”Rocket笑了，“不错。”

“谢了Pooh熊——不要把薯条都吃光，Peter在吗？”

“嗯？”Quill一个激灵。

“不是你，是可爱的那个。”

“嘿，去你妈——”

“蜘蛛男孩回家了，”Thor搔了搔胡子，“他提了句有 **五年的作业** 来着。”

Tony揉着额头，翻了个白眼。到时候再给孩子打电话吧。

“行吧，Cap，你要给这个仪式揭幕吗？”

“乐意效劳。”

“什么，我们要宣誓了吗？”Shuri玩笑道，一只手捂住了心口。T'Challa用肘戳了戳她，Steve看起来精疲力尽，突然出现在咖啡桌边，手深深埋在薯条袋子里。

“好吧，首先，我们要制定一个新总部的计划。谁留下，谁离开，等等。护卫队成员们，我猜你们已经打算单干了？”

“等引擎都修好，宝贝。”

Tony朝餐桌走去，默默挖出一个汉堡来。他开始掌握到这么走路的窍门了，但他仍然急着想回到旧实验室里，赶紧做一条新手臂。嘿，你没必要每天都提那个的。

Sam对Steve说的什么话不住点头附和，Tony的目光与Bruce的相遇了，背着他们嘲笑那个点头。Bruce哼了一声，摸了摸受伤的胳膊。嘿，或许他们该组个手臂俱乐部。

Tony张开嘴咬了一口汉堡；接着他立刻僵住了，感觉脖子后面一阵刺痛。他飞快地扫视了一眼。

Strange在这儿。他穿着休闲服，头发都洗干净了，穿着毛衣和牛仔裤看起来正常得出奇，Tony觉得心脏几乎要从胸口蹦出来了。他将手臂伸到自己的胸骨上，确认了反应堆不在那儿，在他的胸腔里失灵了。

实事求是地说，过去两天里，Tony一直一头雾水，试图弄清楚什么是真实的，什么是他迷迷糊糊的大脑中产生的幻觉。

人们来探望他。一只独角兽渐渐走进来。一根巨大的小鸡鸡（？？？what你都梦到了啥Tony？）（百分之九十九可以肯定那是个梦了）吃掉了他的电视机。但和Strange的那个——那一个，仍然悬而未决。

Stephen与他对视，伸出两个手指挥了挥。Tony拿着汉堡比了个手势，Stephen礼貌地摇了摇头，转身继续和大家说话。Tony又咬了口汉堡。

Strange并没有比平日表现得更奇怪，所以那可能就是个梦，但Tony相当大的一部分仍然希望那不是梦。

那时孤独的五年。他不禁想知道这一切都是怎样的。这一点，已经嵌进了他的DNA。

Stephen一直望着Cap，抱着双臂，三心二意地听着。Tony想起了自己耳畔的那呼吸，立刻打了个寒噤。

太蠢了。

\------

他开始了自战斗结束以来之后第一次真正的——淋浴。

 

淋浴头源源不断涌出水汽，蒸汽在门上面起起伏伏；但Tony盯着镜子，研究着自己都还剩下了些什么。

 

他看起来像拼凑起来的玩偶。也许有点像弗兰肯斯坦，算上山羊胡子和设计师款太阳镜的话。

 

实际上并没有那么糟糕，但你可以看到褪色的地方，用人造组织缝合的，从他的下颌沿着脖子右侧一直到肩膀。无论如何，那很不好看。

Tony右侧那个空空荡荡的地方——他手臂应该在的地方——每当他看到那里，就会转身过去。并非出于羞耻、恐惧或厌恶。令人难受得翻江倒海，这一回他是这么久以来真的离死亡这么近。留下的是永久性的。

世界的重量那么重，一下子将他压垮了。过去五年的悲伤和痛苦，过去十五年用来了解到他们在宇宙中并不孤单，最后的三十年用来醒悟，无论他多么努力，无论他付出多少像胳膊那样的代价，他还是无法保护所有关心的人。无法永远保护。

就感觉他的手臂应该还在那里似的。

Tony攥住瓷质水槽的边缘，只这一次，他哭了。

\------

好吧，后见之明？他真的没想到这有那么难。

制作手臂很容易。星期五扫描了测量数据，Tony在全息界面上绘制了一些原型，剩下的几乎由纳米机器人一己完成。所以不管怎么说，就是该死的把一只手绑在背后调整的事儿，没什么大不了。手臂很好，还是有点硬，不过也已经不像机器人那样了。

要是从前，他会把那该死的玩意儿涂成火箭一样的红色，并在上面打上钢铁侠的标志。但他不想让Barnes觉得那窃取了他的创意，所以Tony选择了走现实主义。

来看看那，把它放在粗糙的部分。

“好吧，好吧 **好吧** ——”Tony嘟囔道，“对我温柔些，上帝老天爷啊，你比Dum-E还糟。”

“ **抱歉Boss。** ”Friday说。M-Day是Tony在Ultron项目期间制造的通用爪式机器人，但对于Tony需要的微调来说并不太好，但他用一只手只能做到这么多。Friday让M-DAY保持不动，Tony试图将胳膊勾在自己的肩关节上。

“妈的，”Tony咒骂道，被一阵刺痛弄得畏缩了一下。他听见了机扩卡上的声音，现在只需要将神经链接起来——但它们相互摩擦着，令Tony再次抽搐起来。

“可以请Sam Wilson下来帮忙。”

“是啊好吧，就好像我永远忘不了似的。”

Rocket之前帮他在肩膀上安装了控制增强功能装置，Tony对此并不很感兴趣。但说真的，他那脏兮兮的啮齿动物的小手很擅长操控金属，非常适合来链接那些讨厌的神经。Tony转了转肩膀，仍然觉得有点疼。妈的，他只是想让这个愚蠢的手臂能用。

“ **Boss？** ”

“嗯。”

“Strange博士在大厅里。”

Tony颤颤巍巍地再次将闩扣锁接到自己的神经上。哦，真痛。Tony紧闭上眼睛，等待疼痛过去。牙缝里渗出了嘶嘶声。

“什么？”

“他请求进入实验室。”

Tony扯掉了爪子，叹了口气，猛得垂下了手臂。他捋了捋头发，又叹了口气。

“好吧，别那么粗鲁。”

键盘变成绿色，Tony依旧赤着上身，揉了揉肩膀。Stephen穿着他的制服走了进来，斗篷牢牢裹在他背上，就像一只忠诚的小狗。

“嘿魔法师。知道什么叫礼貌吗？”

“你也好？”Strange扬起眉毛。

“你还知道敲门，真有礼貌。我很惊讶你没像圣诞老人一样穿过烟囱钻出来。”

Stephen看起来好像想要翻白眼。然而他只是叹了口气，交叉双臂，“我只能创造出通往我脑海里能想象出来的地方的传送门。”

“哦吼，所以我得从现在起开始留意一下了，嗯？”Tony转了个身，猛地坐回了转椅上。Stephen对此并未否认，“我何德何能有此荣幸？”

“我想知道你们有没有成功归还那些石头。”Stephen说，“但我找不到Rogers，不然我就自己问他了。”

Tony将胳膊猛地一甩，仍旧用脚踝转着椅子。

“Steve和他的小Bucky宝贝跑了，我不觉得我真的想知道他们在哪里。所有复联成员都有被派任务，我们只是在暂停修整，直到新的基地建成。”

“无论如何，政府有点没头绪，”Stephen说着，眨了眨眼睛，“宝石呢？”

“哦对。安然无恙。钻进被窝，还读了整整九码的睡前故事。”

“嗯。”Stephen看着他。Tony突然觉得自己没穿衬衣有点羞耻。他这辈子可能都不会承认的，但他新的金属肩膀勾住的那里的伤痕还没完全做好穿泳衣的准备。Stephen朝他的工作台走近了，Tony用脚跟刹住旋转的势头，停了下来。

“有别的事吗？”

“很高兴看到你在康复，”Stephen说，将人造手臂翻了过来，“我不确定在我灼烧了你的伤口之后，你能不能挺过去。”

我猜在一个该死的医生身边没有安全感就怪了。Tony将一条腿搁在椅子上，看着对方研究手臂的内侧。

“是的，谢谢。我有点鼻塞，你能帮我写个 Z-Pack吗？”

Stephen给了他一个非常不讨趣的表情，继续研究着手臂。Tony嗤之以鼻。

“喜欢这个？”

“现实令人不安。你能这么快做好，我不该感到惊讶的。”

“然而，”Tony挥挥手，“不幸的是，最难的部分就是穿上它。”

Stephen好奇地抬头看着他。

“是真的。”

“是的，连该死的关节都扣不上，”他做了个单手爵士的姿势，“人手不够。”

“至少你精神不错，”Stephen咕哝道，然后他提高了音调，“你想让我帮忙吗？”

Tony咬了咬嘴唇。他想起了脖子上的那双手。贴着他耳朵的嘴巴。

他从脑海中将画面甩开。

“如果你不介意。”

“当然，”Strange耸了耸肩，“要我做什么？”

**弯腰趴在我桌子上——**

别别别，停停停。Tony抓着胳膊，将它接在断口上。

“我叫你推你就推。”

Stephen点点头。他的双手并不是最稳定的，但只要能把手臂举起来，Tony就可以完成其余的事情了。Stephen抓住他的手腕和二头肌，Tony用嘴咬住螺丝刀来转动关节。

他很高兴自己感觉不到Stephen的抓握。那人的手指修长红润——颤抖着，但看上去很漂亮。Stephen的脸上被集中注意力的表情取代，睫毛纤长，所有的，都很漂亮。所以Tony竭力赶紧干完活儿，这样他就不会做出某些愚蠢的事情来，比如，我不知道，疯狂地吻他妈的。

“呃，嗯，举，”Tony含含糊糊地说，Stephen听懂了，将手臂举得更高。Tony将平头螺丝刀从嘴巴里拿出来，楔进肉色的镀层之间，“谢了，推吧。完美。起来，起来——”神经开始绷紧，Tony瑟缩了。“该死。”

“你还好吗？”

“是的，那很好。拉一下？”

Stephen轻轻地扯了一下，Tony猛地拉住了他，手臂上传来咔哒的响声。

“噢！”Tony喘着气，手臂开始鲜活地动了起来。痉挛着，手腕在Strange握着的手中扭动，一种刺痛的感觉在他的手臂上嘶嘶作响。这很奇怪，真的很奇怪。就好像他的手臂又在那儿了，但他感觉和从前不太一样。“好了。”Tony咕哝着，翻转手掌。反应迅速，没有延迟。Tony握紧了手掌，握力很好。

“难以置信。”Stephen说。脸上的表情出奇认真。

Tony抬起头，“什么？”

“没什么。你还需要做别的什么吗？”

“不用。”Tony用拳头锤了一下桌子，转了转肩膀。“非常合身。有时候我会给自己都留下深刻印象。你还有什么事吗？”

Stephen说：“如果宝石都已经安全归还，那就没什么了。我要回圣所去了，代我跟Rogers队长打个招呼。”

Tony的心有些纷乱，而他的嘴甚至未经同意就说了出来。

“嘿，别跑这么快，我请你吃午饭吧。”

Stephen眨了两下眼睛，那样子讨人喜欢。

“午饭？”

“你知道的，”Tony咬紧牙关，假装手里有个汉堡，“人类吃的食物。”Stephen翻了个白眼。他知道某些调侃的废话呼之欲出了。

“我得在日落之前回到圣所。”

“我一小时后就送你回去，拉钩上吊。”

“然后以死起誓？”

“我喜欢你。”Tony说。

  ------

  
（无论如何我都要说便装奇我可以！我想看他穿便装！激情！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：这篇给我的最大感觉之一，除了修复一切之外，就是真实。  
> 看过电影之后真的吐槽无力，完全没有管失而复得后的一团混乱。  
> 而在这里，托尼活下来之后，要处理的不仅是其他人的失而复得，还有自己在战斗中葬送的那部分。  
> 幸好身边有朋友，还有（潜在的）爱人。  
> 托尼脑内已经小剧场了一百种不正当姿势（不是）？日落之前回到圣所是什么魔法公主人设（不是）？拉钩上吊原文为pinky swear，嗯，就是拉拉小手指那种，我觉得恋爱赶紧谈起来伤就好得更快了。加油！  
> 希望你们喜欢，鞠躬。


	3. Chapter 3

自从复仇者们暂时搬进了大厦，就开始一直在外面或是在家里点当地各种速食快餐店的东西吃。嘿，如果你做好三明治，复仇者就会来了——就像蝙蝠侠的信号灯似的，只不过纽约天际线上投射出的是美好的鸡肉干酪。

他们一走出大厦Stephen身上就开始发光，接着衣服变成了不那么像动漫展上才会有的装束，而是更像“四十岁老男人上便利店购物”装。褪色的牛仔裤，黑色T恤，运动鞋。

“真可爱。”

“你说什么？”

“砰，”Tony掩饰道，从口袋里掏出一只手，“我差点把钱包弄掉了。”他咧嘴笑道。

Stephen诡异地看了他一眼，还是给他打开了通往熟食店的门。

“哦你又来了！”一个矮个子的中国女人在柜台后面尖声道。

Tony举起双手投降（嘿是双手哦）。

“今天是两个人！”

她嘟囔了几句，然后戴上手套，覆住手腕。

“你想吃什么？”

Stephen咳嗽了一声——或者 **有可能** 是某种笑声。他们点完菜，坐在后头的一张桌子边上。Tony并不是有多希望被认可，但他觉得目前尚没有多少媒体可以报道的。就在等它过几周吧。

Tony用右手轻敲桌子的边缘，测试着自己到底能感觉到多少。Stephen目不转睛地盯着他的手指，于是Tony决定起个话头。

“时间宝石没了，你要做小魔术表演是不是会很奇怪？”

“那个我其实并不经常用，”Stephen说，迎上了他的目光，“但是在将来的未来，保护我们的现实会变得困难得多。”

“那……很糟。”

“是不方便，”Stephen向后靠在椅子上，双臂交叉，有那么一会儿这个姿势让他看起来几乎非常像个普通人。“我再也不能‘作弊’了，不再能偷看未来。也不再有机会重来。”

“差不多像电子游戏似的。”

“就是这样。”Stephen做了个鬼脸，挠了挠脖子上的碎发。“我必须保持警惕。但这也并非就做不到了，地球上还有其他强大的遗物。”

“有什么是我要担心的吗？”

“依我看这不是你的工作范围。”

Tony哼了一声，用习惯啜了一口。

“我甚至无法再确定那是什么了。”

Stephen脸上坚忍的表情开始融化。他的眼睛是那么绿那么绿那么绿……

Tony想提一下医院的事情。那个梦。 **无论如何** 什么。但Stephen塞了一根薯条进嘴里然后突然问道：

“他们说你在响指之后就退居二线了。你还打算回去吗？”

Tony叹了口气。他担忧地卷了卷下唇，耸了耸肩。

“不知道。我有点——在漂浮在虚空之中、牵过死神的手之后——我需要——”他做了个手势，Stephen点点头，好像明白了。“你懂的。逃避。在我看来，我们失败了， **我** 失败了。我只是——”他用手指在脑袋边画着圈，“——咕咕，咕咕。”

“考虑到所有事情，这也正常。”

“我无法忍受在一个曾经充满生机的地方没有了各种声音。这个城市 **死了** ，死气沉沉。至少在树林里还能觉得正常些，反正那里应该也没人。”Tony用拇指抠着三明治的包装纸，“我不知道自己要做什么了。我……我觉得我做完了。”

Stephen没有移开目光，还是百分之百地专注。“但像你这样的人，永远不会 **做完** ，不是吗？”

“不会，”Tony说，“我可能会在复联当后援，家庭主夫，电脑背后的男人，之类的。我没法完全放手，尤其是现在每个人都回来了，并且完全无家可归。可我……”Tony仔细研究着自己新右手的接缝，“眼下才做了很小一部分。”

“你已经为自己赢了了休息的权利，”Stephen说，“我觉得没有人会对此有异议。”

Tony哼了一声，“Loki是怎么说来着的？我背负着光荣的使命。”

Stephen笑着嗤了一声，这是Tony从医院出来之后第一次感觉到那面具上裂了一道缝；Tony有很久很久没有感觉到那种忐忑不安的感觉了，但他很清楚什么时候会有这样的感受。

 

**如果你还记得这个，就来找我。**

 

Tony张开了嘴。Stephen朝他笑了笑，然后Tony像个胆小鬼似的退缩了。

“要泡菜吗？”Tony问道。

“不了谢谢。”

 ------

“用力用力再用力点！”Tony请求道，“我受得了！”

“你确定？”

“什么，你以为我是说说的？真的给我用力，Barnes。”

Bucky最后给了Tony一次选择权，所以好吧既然都这么说了，他更加用力地捏着Tony的手指。Tony感觉不到疼痛，但金属确实开始发出某种非常令人担忧的嘎吱声。Tony推了回去，测试在关节能够真正开始弯曲之前他能将手臂推多远。

“有人会受伤的。”Steve说。

“加油加油加油！”Peter欢呼道，“加油啊Stark先生！”

这是本世纪掰手腕大赛。金属与金属，他们的四肢都开始嚣叫。Barnes的椅子挪了挪，Tony向前靠得更近，差点就领先了。但Barnes用了更大的力，Tony觉得肩膀要扭了。

“认输吗？”

Tony发出嘶嘶的声音，因为疼痛眯起了眼；Steve忧心地叫道：“Tony，真的——”

“好吧好吧，我放弃！”

他放开手，手臂砰地撞在桌子上，然后掉在地板上发出咔哒砰嚓的响声。

“我在那儿有一瞬间真的有点担心。”Barnes说。

“真的？”

“没有。”

“不错，如果你能想一想，”Tony怒气冲冲地研究者破坏的情况，“就会发现我的手臂看起来很软而你的是纯振金的。不过，还是感谢你给的数据，我肯定会做点调整的。”

Peter瞪大了眼睛，“等一下，你的手臂是 **振金** 的？”

“是啊，我以前这个地方也凹进去了一块——”Barnes指着手腕说，“——你干的。”

“现在你知道我为什么不让那孩子去打一个回合了吧。”Tony对 Steve小声咕哝，用拇指戳了戳。Steve叹了口气，抱起了双臂。

“轮到我了！”Peter说。

“不！”其他人都这么说。

 ------

这一次，他确信这是一场梦。模糊的，那样的支离破碎的梦。他曾经梦见过从太空中坠落，梦到世界各处的狂暴分子还有他的装甲。他梦见指甲底下有灰尘和砂砾，肩膀和肋骨之下填满了沉重的失败感。

 这些日子，他梦见了魔法。这种物理意义上的吸引，就像宇宙要他转身继续前行。

 在他内心深处，他知道那会将他带向哪里。 

  ------

Tony大部分的时间都用来签字了。他们必须派出挖掘队清理瓦砾和废墟，派混凝土承包商铺设地基，一切都要从头开始。即使有Tony的财力，建设总部也需要花上数年时间，所以复仇者们就暂且安顿在了大厦。

一周前，Thor和银护队员们一起离开了。他看起来好些了，但这个可怜的人需要离开，Tony对此也略知一二。他试图给了Thor一些远离酒精的建议，希望对方听进去了。

大厦依然充满生机。不会永远这样，这有利有弊，但Tony现在很感激。

他帮Wanda和Steve准备了晚餐，大家聚在一起，坐在沙发上，围着餐桌，好像最后的晚餐一般。

Tony的目光朝窗户瞥去。几周之前，Stephen就站在那里，交叉着双臂，看似无动于衷；Tony突然有邀请他过来的冲动。就像，他百分之九十九确信如果他真的派Friday去查的话一定能找到Strange的电话号码的，但现在有点点晚。

仍然，有一张椅子空着。

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：“四十岁老男人上便利店购物”装的奇奇我真的爱啊！！！  
> 所以两个人吃了顿快餐。气氛在奇奇的笑容中裂开了一点点缝隙——但好像还有一点托尼没有解决的小问题。  
> 再次赞美作者真实的描述。在响指之后，没了宝石的至尊法师要怎么办；回来了的托尼，停不下步伐，但莫名有一种空虚感。复联成员们还有各自的任务要完成，还能聚在一起吃饭，大厦依然充满生机。不会永远这样，但是他们毕竟都走过来了。一切都在复苏。还有更多可能。


	4. Chapter 4

就是那张空椅子。次日，Tony坐在自己的车里，在市中心飞驰。那条街叫什么名字来着？比克？贝克？无论如何，是个又大又难看的建筑，应该不会难找的。

路边没有停车位，但Tony压根不在乎罚单，所以他就将车径直停在了门口。他关掉发动机，戴上太阳镜挡住太阳，抬头望着圆形的窗户。

是的，就是这里了。

现在回头可能已经晚了，所以Tony爬上阶梯，举起手来敲门。

门开了。Tony几乎是晃了进去。

Stephen眨着眼睛看着他。

“你好。”

“你没看见我来了？”Tony指责道，走了进去，“不可能。”

“没有。”Stephen表示赞同，“但我听见了。你还能开辆声音更响的车来吗？”

“哦，唔呼。”Tony抬头，四处张望，“这地方就没怎么收拾吧，是不？听说过室内设计师不？我就认识一个。”

Stephen关上了他身后的门。

“有什么事吗？”

“当——然啦，”Tony唱着，“Wanda咳嗽了，她传染给其他人的，因为她不知道怎么闭上嘴。”

Stephen给了他一个令人印象深刻的白眼，开始走回楼梯上，“没工夫对付那个。”

Tony深吸一口气，有点惊慌，然后说起了别的。

“对不起。我……我不知道为什么自己会来这里。或者——我 **确实** 来了——但是，你很忙所以，呃，回见。”

Tony准备踮着后跟转个弯，但Stephen在楼梯上僵住了；Tony也愣住了。Stephen转过身，用一种令人惊异的、并非评判性的眼神望着他。他的语气变了。

“你喜欢喝茶吗？不介意我用点魔法的话，我正在楼上整理古代文献呢。”

“魔法拯救了宇宙，”Tony边说边沿着圣所的楼梯向上走，“在这一点上，我们都很酷。”

Stephen从鼻子里笑了一下，差不多对自己摇了摇头。Tony跟着走进图书馆，走过那扇巨大的窗。嘿，他的车在那儿呢。

Stephen不知从哪儿召唤出一个杯子，然后挥挥手腕向里头倒上了茶。他一只手里已经拿起了另一本书，啪得一声合上，然后将书送到了圣所的另一头。

Tony只犹豫了一下下就接过了那个飞着的杯子。

“它会开口对我唱歌吗？”

“你每提一次迪士尼，就欠我一美元。”

“好的好的，”Tony气呼呼地说。心脏就好像要从胸腔里跳出来一样。每次Stephen望向自己的时候——那眼神都那么 **沉重** ，犀利，就像激光将他的皮肤剥落。但Stephen只是将目光投向了下一本书，然后坐在了边上的扶手椅子上。

“非退休生活过得如何？”

“全是总部的破事。”Tony说。他喝了一口茶——绿色的。通常这并非他最喜欢的，但也还不赖。Tony耸了耸肩膀说：“到处都是打斗，但没必要哭喊着狼来了。”

Stephen哼了一声，抬头看了他一眼，好似在等待着什么。Tony舔舔下唇，也瞪了回去。感觉很紧张。尽管有茶，尽管有窗外招进来的温暖阳光，尽管有休闲牛仔裤和古旧书本的气味——空气中的风吹得更加紧迫，与那天在熟食店里的放松完全相反。Tony用嘴呼吸，试图平静下来。

Stephen回头去看自己的书了，那一瞬间便揭了过去。

“很好。我不想和这个计划牵扯上什么关系，但我很乐意提供帮助，考虑到各个因素。”

是的，考虑到各个因素。Tony看着自己的新手臂。

身后的阳光使Stephen身上散发出光芒。阳光衬着他的睫毛，和头发上斑白的发丝，还有脖子上光滑的凹痕。Tony以为自己再也不会有这样的感觉了。空气在不停地挤压，他的心在不停地跳动。而Tony终于，终于说出了口。

 

“一个，嗯哼？”

 

Stephen啪得阖上了书。

 

Stephen抬起头，看着他，注视着他，穿透了他，用一种锐利的目光凝望着他的灵魂。Tony也凝视了回去。

“我记得。”Tony的音调泛起波浪。

Stephen没有说话。这里如此安静，静到几乎可以听见外面街道上交通来往的声音。

“然后你来了。”Stephen悄然道。

“我以为那是个梦。”Tony断断续续地说，“但我做过梦，Strange。梦境不是那样的；梦不会是——”他将手拂向自己的脸颊，沿着那上面的伤痕划过。Stephen的目光随着他的动作流转，几乎是有意识的。“Stephen，那是什么？”

名字的主人从他坐着的扶手椅上挪开。他将书放在一边，让书向它该去的地方飘去。Tony将杯子放在边桌上，讶异地看着Stephen走得更近，离自己的领域更近；当Stephen选择坐在Tony椅子扶手之上，那领域被完全打开了。

“告诉我你的选择，”Stephen说，“你来了这里，就等于告诉了我你已经做了一个决定。但我想听你亲口说出来。”

“我甚至都不知道发生了什么事！”Tony咆哮道，“为什么——为什么你要那样碰我？为什么……”

“我将那带向这里，”Stephen说，向他伸出手，最终用手指轻轻触了触他。“我将你送向这个未来。你勇敢地迎接了挑战，这样更好。”他的拇指沿着下颌摩挲，令Tony一阵颤栗。Stephen靠得愈发近，盘旋于他上方，环绕在他周身，忽然之间，无所不在。“你很聪明，也很致命；你的舌头足够锋利到能够切开东西。我的死亡无可避免。一个现实，我们是的；另一个现实，我们不是。做个选择吧。五年前，我就做了我的决定。”

Tony的大脑开始飞转起来。Stephen发现了，眼神里透出笑意。指节在Tony的下颌刷过，沿着他喉咙上的伤疤向下。紧张的气流让人无法呼吸；这是Tony胸前压着的重量，以某种莫名的方式令他上瘾。

Stephen，闪烁着耀眼的荣光。他很危险，但Tony亦如此。也许他们可以在一起，危险也是一体。

“我可以选你吗？”

Stephen终于笑了笑，露出了牙齿。他用拇指刮擦过Tony的耳朵，眼下，唇角。Tony永远都会想要他的触摸。想让触摸就像停留在肋骨之间的反应堆的伤痕，如蛛网般蔓延直至肩头。

“你可以。”Stephen说着低下了头，恰恰近到他们彼此的唇能够触到的程度。Tony颤抖着抽了一口气，因为那是如此柔软，几乎就在那里，该死的是如此地挑逗人，他的心脏从未因这样一个愚蠢的临近亲吻的姿势而泵得那么紧。

要收回那句话。并不愚蠢。

（他们几乎还不认识对方？还是说他们其实认识？命运真的存在吗？比如，灵魂伴侣？）

 

Stephen的皮肤就磨蹭着他自己的皮肤。Stephen的嘴唇柔软而圆润，上帝保佑啊，他须后水的气味就足以让Tony神经紧绷。他们在同样的空气中交换呼吸，交换凝视，没有吻，什么都没有。

 

（或许有，或许没有。可是谁他妈的在乎呢？）

 

Tony 伸出一只手，挽住了对方的脖子；Stephen准许了自己将更多重量倾覆而下，他们亲吻了，最终，真正的亲吻。压倒的倾轧，半张半动的唇舌，好似如果没有了亲吻他们就会死去。烟花，那么多他妈的烟火。红色，蓝色，然后是绿色、绿色、绿色！Stephen就着他的嘴，满足地轻轻喟叹了一声，Tony简直不敢置信，绝对无法揣测自己小腹中汹涌卷曲的是什么。他们同时律动着，步调一致，彼此并不比对方动得更多。

并驾齐驱。

“苍天啊，”Tony吸了口气，将他完好的手伸进了Stephen的头发中。“你……真的很美，你知道吗？”

Stephen笑了笑，扶住他的下颌，这样就能直接吻他了。Tony遇上了他的唇，挣扎着试图从他身上脱开，可Stephen只是愈加用力地揿了下去，亲吻他，一下，又一下。

“我从未预见到这个，”Stephen喘xi道，“这一次，我不想知道。我不想要一个我无法保证的完美未来。”

“任何事情有了我都不会完美。”Tony说，机械的手臂收紧了他的腰，就像是炫耀。

“有了我也一样。”Stephen说，用一只手托住椅背，这样他就可以俯在Tony上方再次吻他了。Tony叹了口气，转身避开了。

“你——你要明白你是在做什么，Strange。”他是美好星期二里的火辣的一团糟，他是一个战争商人，一个酒鬼，一个 **灾难性的失败** ——每当你克服了一桩，生活就会让你绊倒在另一桩上。

“每个人都或多或少会受伤，”Stephen说，举起双手示意。他的手颤抖着，剧烈地颤抖着，努力蜷曲着手指抚摸着Tony耳朵上的伤痕，“完美只是白日做梦，我历经艰难才得到了这个教训。你和我——我们不仅仅只是如此。”Stephen握住他的金属手臂，用仅有的小小的力道挤压着。

“我怕是爱上你了。”Tony说。Stephen笑了，试图再吻他；这一回，Tony由他吻了。

亲吻是刺痛的。就仿佛第一次在学校看台下牵着手的那种刺痛。曾几何时，Tony可以指掌之间和十个不同的人做上六次——但这一回，他只是打了个响指，摧毁了一支外星军队，然后了解了仅仅一个简单的吻就可以如此完美。

Stephen闻起来有书本和茶叶的味道。他们的头朝着一边歪过去，随着又转向另一边，然后回来，好像在试图确定哪一种方式能让彼此更接近。Tony舔舐着他的下唇和舌头，期待着某种反应，然而Stephen嗫咬了他一口，吸吮着，换来了Tony的呻*吟。

看来巫师先生仍然还远得很，这让人无法接受，于是Tony猛得扯住了Stephen的腰带，将他的膝盖夹在两腿之间。

Stephen的手飞到了他的颈上，摁压着、捏挤着——Tony的胸陷了进去，Stephen（为什么， **为什么？！** ）放开了那个吻。

“等等。”Stephen喘着气说，他将鼻子别了开去，扭得离谱这样Tony就亲不到他了，“等一下。”

Tony的脑子才赶上来。

“该死！对不起——”

“不，”Stephen笑着说，他经常这样子笑，不是吗？这很好，真的真的——“让我先带你约会吧。”

“喔，”Tony眨眨眼，稍稍放松了些，将双手搁在Stephen的腰上，与臀部还有些距离。“ **真是个绅士** 。”

“我是医生。”Stephen说。Tony向后退了些，正好能对上他的眼睛，他看起来很饥渴。Tony注意到了他头发乱糟糟的，脖子上泛起了红潮，嗓音里有粗粝的杂音。“我想撕碎你，”他扯着Tony的衬衫领子，将一侧猛拉了下来，“但你还在恢复呢。”

Tony呻*吟一声，向后仰起了头。

“只是有点发炎，Doc。我是个乖孩子，我保证。”

“唔。理疗如何了？”

“从来没去过。”Tony回答道，看着对方用手指沿着金属镀层抚摸。Stephen没有回复。当他的指间放出蓝色光芒，Tony感受到了发炎的皮肤，他难以置信地眨了眨眼：炎症开始消退。Tony用鼻子吸气来掩饰自己的情绪，“你是要对我唠叨两句？还是要打我的手腕了？”

“为什么要打你？”Stephen沿着他的脖子、头发与耳朵温柔地爱抚着，就好像他无法停止碰触他。“我自己他妈也从来没去。”

Tony笑了。停了停，然后又笑了起来，用头抵住了Stephen的头，闭上眼睛，待在了那里。

这是什么？这是 **什么**   ？  

Stephen用唇贴着他的额角。Tony的心就仿佛毕业舞会上的年轻人那样，狂跳起来。

 

也许，是 **幸福** 吧。

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：太撩了太撩了我飞起来了……霸道总裁不惧罚单乱停车逼上法师家门口啦！！！  
> 老男人愣是谈出了青少年恋爱的悸动感觉来。在学校看台下偷牵着手是什么美好爱情啊！！！说小鹿乱撞都不为过啊。还跟医生保证自己很乖？？？我姨母笑给你看啊……捂住我心口。  
> 是幸福啊。


	5. Chapter 5

“叮咚。”

“谁？”Tony在车底下问道。

他能听出Steve的声音里传出的担忧，“你觉得这么做应该吗？”

“不，”Tony从车底下爬出来，“你想干嘛？”

“我收到了一些参议员传真过来的条款。”

“呃，好极了。”

“是啊，和我说说吧。”

“帮我放凳子上。我永远不会看的。”

Steve叹了口气，为纸头清理出一点地方来，“总部有什么消息么？”

“刚开始浇灌混凝土，”Tony说，伸手去抓扳手，“怎么了，你的星条旗裤子里有蚂蚁吗？”

“没有。没有真正用以运转的基地，对我们而言要做的事情太多了。”

“是吗？Banner好像在家待得就挺好。他已经接管了十五楼的所有地方。”Steve哼了一声，Tony继续说道，“迷你假期过得如何？”

“我们只去了泽西岛度过了一个周末，”Steve揉了揉脑袋，“感觉……挺不错。”

Tony笑笑，“泽西岛就是那么好。”

“是的，Buck让我带两句话。”

Tony翻身去拿套筒扳手，将重量转移到肩膀上，突然一切安静了下来。Steve坐在他桌子的一角，而Tony再也不像以往如此挂怀，所以他不会像几年前那样叫他滚蛋了。

Steve哼了一声。哦，太棒了，他有话要说。

“所以……”

“有屁就放。”

“你和Strange？”

“没事了，吸回去吧。”

“有趣的选择。我觉得他不是你的类型。”

“我们不谈这个，Rogers。”

“Parker说你今晚有约会。”

“噢，大嘴巴。这下屁股痛了。我很爱他但看来我们得谈谈了。”

“我只是想让你知道我们已经回来了，安排好了一切，”Steve说，“所以尽情享受吧。”

“你刚才是在 **祝福** 我吗？”

“没有……”

“好吧，从我的车库里出去。走走，走开，我是认真的Rogers，我要从五开始倒数了。”

Steve笑了，Tony捡起一把备用扳手丢了出去，他知道自己伤不到Rogers的，但Steve依旧从门口逃了出去，就像一个孩子从妈妈的一记耳光里逃了开去。

\------

Stephen并不太擅长暗示他们他妈的到底要去哪儿（约会），所以Tony花了一个小时盘腿坐在自己的衣柜跟前，试图弄清楚到底应该穿点什么鬼。

“ **你干嘛打电话给我？** ”Rhodey回道，“ **我真的就在楼上。** ”

“我和巫师有个火辣的约会，我不知道要穿什么。”

一个很长，很长，很长的停顿。

“ **首先——** ”

“哦，又来了——”

“ **你有穿过一件上面写着‘我的丁丁比你大’的T恤去见总统，我不能理解你居然会有** **在乎** **要穿什么的想法。** ”

“好吧，但是——”

“ **第二，Strange博士？？真的吗Tony？** ”

“好吧，你帮不上忙，拜拜。”Tony挂断电话，继续打给Pepper，她的建议是叫他 **不要** 穿yin茎衬衫。所以好吧，有进步。

 

夹克，不要夹克。夹克吗？好吧。等一下，不要。运动衫吧。

 

他穿上连帽衫，这时候一块金属板卡住了衣服，在他腋窝底下撕开了一个一角硬币大小的洞。

 

……

 

夹克吧。

 

\------ 

“这次是什么口味的？”

“薄荷巧克力。”

“垃圾，你一定得尝尝我的，”Tony说，“我可能不小心创造了人类所知的最美妙的冰淇淋口味。” 

Stephen扬了扬修长的眉毛，有点让他想起了Spock。这个人是个典型的Spock类人。Tony一直觉得Spock很性感。

“是什么呢？”

“咖啡和草莓味！”

“呃，不了谢谢。”

“来吧，相信我。”Tony把勺子往Stephen脸上一推，Stephen像被迫吃药的狗狗一样仰起了身子。“Stephen！难道我会欺骗你吗？”

“会。”

“好吧，但我这次是说真的。”

Stephen叹了口气，仿佛同意了接受什么会有严重后果的事情。他弯下腰，让Tony把一整个塑料勺子都塞进了嘴里。Tony撤回来，Stephen眨着眼睛看着他。

“我以为会更糟的。”

“挺好的，对吧？”

“不。”

“等个一分钟。”Tony说，然后向后靠在桌子上。

这里是户外野餐桌上的冰淇淋摊。天黑了下来，但电线杆上挂着小小的灯笼，可以从这里望见布鲁克林大桥上灯火通明。这里不是什么豪华花哨的餐厅，也不是什么巴黎的烛光晚宴。但Tony很喜欢这里。

“你吃完了？”Stephen说。

“嗯？是啊。”

Stephen从他手里接过杯子，然后朝公园的垃圾桶走去。回来的路上他轻巧地拍了拍手，Tony看到他的指间飞过了一点点火花。Tony坐了起来。

“那个是什么？！”

“嗯？”

“你刚刚是在弄干净手？”

Stephen得意地笑笑，爬回了野餐桌边。Tony抓住他的手指，一点儿都不黏糊了。

“伙计，这不公平。我也要。”

Stephen看了他一眼，但却是某种喜爱的表情。Tony真的很喜欢那个表情。他似乎屈服了，因为他握住了Tony的手腕，让他拍了拍。火花只能从Tony的左手飞出来，然后确实感觉不那么黏了。Tony磨蹭着手指，还带着点魔法的刺痛感。

“哇，这也太方便了。”

“相当。”Stephen表示赞同，“我曾经嘲笑过魔法的概念。现在我无法想象没有魔法的生活。”

“我可以说出一堆这样的事。”

Tony利用这个机会用左手握紧了Stephen的手，颤抖的手指回握了他，挤压着，就像心脏也收到了挤压一般。Tony鼓起勇气，将头靠在了Stephen的肩膀上。Stephen没有推开他，所以这绝对算是一个胜利。

太阳下山了，但四周还有人。真好。Stephen摩挲着他的拇指。

“你在想什么？”

“你不能读我的想法吗？”

“我不会那么做的。”Stephen果断地说，可能有点太严肃了。

Tony哼了一声。他沿着Stephen的伤疤抚摸着。

“我知道。如果我给你看一个地方的照片，你能把我们带去那儿吗？”

Stephen直起身子。

“应该吧。你有什么想法？”

“我的小屋。”Tony说，“呃，算是——小木屋吧。那里景色和这里一样好。”

“我可以试试。”Stephen点点头。

他们沿着公园的小路走着，那里没有那么拥挤，Tony用手机给他看了一张照片。Stephen嗯了一声，从口袋里掏出悬戒。他把它戴上手指，盯着照片看了一会儿，闭上了眼睛。

传送门凭空出现了。Tony不确定自己是否会习惯灯光表演，但这非常方便，所以他咬住了自己的舌头。

小屋在传送门那头出现。Stephen睁开了眼睛。

“是这里吗？”

“没错，分毫不差。”Tony先走了过去，“你可能真的会给我留下深刻的印象 。”

Stephen的声音带着浓浓的讽刺。

“哦，我真是欣喜若狂。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，Stephen关上他身后的门，门廊的灯咔哒一声点亮了。他立刻看到了周围的环境；树木，湖泊，车子还停在泥土车道上。

这里的月光显得分外明亮。投映在湖面上，如梦似幻。

“还不赖吧。”Tony爬上门廊，将拇指指纹按在门上的扫描仪上。“要喝一杯吗？”

“好吧，我不会拒绝的。”Stephen微笑着说，Tony冲他眨了眨眼，用鞋尖轻轻顶开了门。

 ------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这甜蜜的恋爱的味道啊！请让我死亡！那样普通的场景，爱意却满的要溢出屏幕来。托尼太可爱了，借机牵手，借机靠肩膀，真的是棒棒的直球选手了（完全不顾有可能被吃干抹净的后果吗）  
> 最后，这是过渡章。约会之后嘛，此处一般应该有……  
> 下章就是了，你懂的。


	6. Chapter 6

Tony用胳膊肘开着厨房的灯，但将别的灯都关了。这样能更方便看见月亮映在湖面上泛成粼粼波光。

Stephen和Tony一样喝了一杯苏格兰威士忌。Stephen又要倒上，但Tony坚持就一杯。要避免诱惑会更容易的。

气氛很宁静。Stephen穿着一件扣子小小的红色衬衫，或许有点儿小了，肩膀处绷紧了，袖子卷起到前臂。谁知道层层叠叠的衣料下面隐藏了这么宽阔的后背呢？简直是犯罪。

“说实话，”Stephen开了口，拇指沿着玻璃杯上镌刻的花纹来回划着，“我原没期望从你身上得到这个。”他朝着Tony的木屋做了个手势。桌子上放着一台holopad[注1]，窗户上倒映出一排树木，家具柔软舒适，客厅里有一个旧壁炉。一点都不像他在迈阿密的家，一点都不像Stark大厦，一点儿都不像—— ** **任何**** Tony为人所知的部分。

“我曾为聚光灯而活，你知道，” Tony耸了耸肩，“如今，我很高兴能活下去。”

Stephen望着他。Tony觉得鼻窦像被苏格兰威士忌所灼烧了。于是他将杯子放回厨房吧台。但Stephen继续凝视着他，Tony觉得灼烧自己的或许是另外的什么东西。

Stephen仍然站在窗边，但张开了双臂，以一种默默无言的姿态。他脸上的表情很认真，或许还有点犹豫。那个样子，就是Tony瞬间穿过屋子扑过去的原因了，

杯子 ** **叮**** 得一声轻轻地撞上了桌几。Tony仰起头来，消灭了距离。

他将手摁在Stephen的双臂上，向上抚动，沿着肩膀，直到勾住了对方的脖子。Stephen个子更高，Tony不得不抬起下巴去看他的眼睛。

“谢谢你的冰淇淋。”Tony低语道。

Stephen从鼻子里笑了一声。他轻松流畅地将手搁在Tony的腰上。他的手修长宽阔，穿透了衬衫布料，烫伤了Tony。

“不客气。”

 Stephen抚平Tony的臀部，Tony的手臂起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Stephen的脖颈根上有几簇剪短的头发，渐渐泛着青黑色，软软的、毛茸茸的，Tony用手指抚摸着。

“你们巫师的约会都会做点什么？我应该注意下扫帚前戏吗？”

Stephen叹了口气，“又来了。”

“魔杖是真的吗？你有守护神吗？你能跟蛇说话吗？”

“你是从哈利波特得来的灵感是吧？”

“你能和蛇说话，是不是？”

“是。”

Tony笑了，双手覆在Stephen脸的两侧。这人的颧骨绝对能让人为之而死；头发都垂下遮住了眼睛。Tony的十个湿漉漉的梦境都合而为一。他想张开嘴告诉他，但Stephen先开了口。

“你真美。”

这一切来得如此突然，如此严肃，如此直接彻底。以至于Tony完全措手不及。他张开嘴吸了一口气，什么都没有说出来，唯独一股气流。Stephen对着他微笑，一只手轻轻揉抚着他的腰。

“喔，要在日历上记一笔。你脸红了？”

“没有！”

是的。操。停下。

从未有人这么真诚地说过。Tony觉得自己的脸更烫了。

“别告诉我说现在你害羞了。”

“我没有。”Tony嗤笑道，试图抽离开去，但Stephen不让。“这只是——只是——”Tony稍稍别开头去，下意识将伤疤藏起来。Stephen皱起了眉头。

“不要和我玩小把戏。你会输的。”

“我就是想说！”Tony低吼，“我没想到呃——没期待会这样。从你身上。太他妈好了。”

Stephen嗤了一下。他用嘴唇抵着Tony的前额，后者抽了口气，手指伸进了他的衣领。突然，Tony真的真的很希望将舌头探进对方的嘴里，就——立刻马上，于是Tony皱起了鼻子，而Stephen明白了。

月光泻在地板上、家具上、他们的衣服上，投下丝丝缕缕的影子。仿佛过了很多年、很多年、很多年Stephen才侵入了他的距离。Tony踮起脚尖，Stephen倾身弯下腰来，在彼此间的某处相遇。他未曾料到会有是同样的烟火，同样刺痛脊椎的感觉，同样的翻江倒海在胃中将他送往—— ** **哦天啊，哦上帝啊**** ——一切都还是一样。

Stephen从鼻子里呼出一口气，Tony分开了他的嘴唇。他们吻了很久。下嘴唇厮磨咬阖，Stephen勾起舌头，Tony蜷起了趾头。

他的肺在燃烧。当你觉得自己根本无法呼吸时，也就很难用鼻子来呼吸。Tony只觉得贪得无厌；衬衫上凹凸不平的双手，脖子上紧绷的脉络，他们在寂静的湖边小屋中亲吻的响声。

就在他开始觉得自己可能真的要晕倒了的时候，他们分开了。Stephen几乎立刻扑向了他的下颌，一遍一遍，唇舌沿着脖颈伸向衣领，Tony大声地呻吟起来。

Stephen嘴唇灼烫。Tony伸手攥住了他的头发，Stephen用低沉的声音提醒他。

“好吧，好吧，” Tony脱口而出，“嗯，第一次约会，真不错对吧？我们要做全套——不——慢点来，手牵手什么的—— ** **操**** ，我们能——”

Stephen的手紧贴在他的肚子上，好像在感受他的呼吸。手向下移到皮带扣上，一拉一拽，然后他们的臀部就顶在了一起。

“是的，”Stephen嘶声道，Tony撞击着彼此的嘴唇。这次Stephen发出了声响，一只手取下了Tony的皮带，将它从腰扣中抽了出来（这太太太性感了，谢谢）。他将皮带丢在地板上，Tony抓着他的头发，将他从亲吻中撤开。

他们还在客厅里。

“嘿，”Tony开口说，“我们去参观下屋子吧。”

Stephen看起来有些惊讶，直到Tony解开自己衬衫上第一粒扣子，后退了一步。

“咖啡桌，”Tony比了个手势，Stephen的目光随之一瞥，犹豫着向前迈了一步。Tony用手指勾住第二粒扣子解开时，他垂下了目光。“厨房。”Tony笑着说。

再退一步，再解一个扣子。Tony在前面走，Stephen在后面跟着，目光死死锁在他身上，渐渐浓黑，几乎是饥渴的。

洗衣房。走廊。浴室。砰，砰，砰。

Tony的脊背重重地撞在了卧室的门上。Stephen的嘴再次侵略了他的脖子，这次是啮咬了下去（看在上帝的份上）然后吮吸着。Tony靠在门上蜷起了腰，翘起了屁股，只是想看看Stephen是不是和自己一样硬。

是的。

天杀的。

Tony的手指勾住了最后一个纽扣。呼吸急促就像跑了场马拉松，空气是他妈的那么 ** **紧张**** ，他几乎目不视物。

他感觉到Stephen爱抚着自己的身体，衬衫沿着手腕聚集，手抚上了他的肋骨。

“然后？”Stephen沉吟道，“我们现在在哪儿了？”

“实际上，是我最喜欢的房间。”Tony用手指捏住最后一颗纽扣。Stephen的衬衫从肩头落了下来，卡在臂弯处。“整个家最好的房间，能望见整个湖面，有平板电视——”他释放了最后一颗扣子。衬衫像床单一样从Stephen身上滚落，突然就露出了 ** **那么**** 大片的肌肤。“床也很棒。”他喘着粗气说。

Stephen受够了，抓住了门把手，将他们推了进去。一切都在瞬间；门砰地一声关上了，Tony爬到了床上，在Stephen将衬衫褪到腋窝下之前他可能还有半毫秒的时间翻身过来，张开腿。

“操操操他妈的，”Tony吟唱着，在衬衫里扭动，“ ** **操**** 我硬了。”

“天啊该死的Tony。”Stephen呼了一口气。Tony的目光盯在Stephen的双腿间，透过牛仔裤能看到形状，Tony感觉口中濡湿了，他的手臂仍然被钉在头顶上，他踮起脚跟将屁股翘起来推向Stephen，作为回报，他收获了一阵颤栗，所以扭动肩膀也值了。

但是衬衫扯得更紧了，Tony畏缩了一下。Stephen抬起头来，Tony觉得自己脸红了。

“呃，你能——”Tony摆了摆手指，“我肩膀转不了很多。”

“该死，抱歉。”

 Stephen设法帮他将衬衫的其余部分都剥掉，不让衣服卡在电镀层之间。Tony将那礽到地上，坐了起来，Stephen的嘴立刻落在他肩膀，皮肤与金属交接的地方。

“哦，天哪，”Tony弓起身子，“翻身，这里需要百分之百没有衣服。”

“要看个神奇的小把戏吗？” Stephen问道。随着一闪一闪的光芒，他们的裤子消失了。

Tony痴痴傻傻地眨了眨眼睛。Stephen注视着他。Tony将对方从肩头推开，Stephen翻身到了床上，Tony横跨过了他的腰。

“你混蛋！”Tony咬牙切齿道，“你可以一开始就这么干的！”

“那就少了很多乐趣。”

“我不同意。”

Tony跪坐在自己的脚跟上，就那么——看着。该死。 ** **该死的**** 。

Stephen身材颀长而强壮，腹部肌肉结实，臀部紧致，臀瓣洁白，还有根漂亮的阴茎，他妈的。Tony立刻将嘴拖到Stephen的肚子上，将脸颊贴在他滚烫的皮肤上，将脸埋了进去。

“哇哦，”Tony说，“哇哇哇哦。”

“别开玩笑。”Stephen咕哝一声。Tony抬起头来，发现对方也在用同样的眼神凝视着自己。Stephen的双手放在他大腿外侧，凝视着——就像Tony是某种无与伦比的美丽。

这里有太多新鲜的皮肤——Tony的嘴用不过来了。他可以看到Stephen身子拱起的样子，想索要一个亲吻，于是Tony哼着挑逗了他一下，只是吮吻了他的舌头一下，然后俯身轻咬了一下他的阴茎，然后又啃了一下。

“Tony——”Stephen开口道，却被打断了，Tony的舌头一路下行，他的臀部颤抖了起来。Tony用牙齿啮蹭过髋骨；他要记住Stephen紧张地样子，无法将目光从他的硬挺上移开，阴茎就紧贴着他的肚脐，抽搐着歪向一边。

“好了宝贝儿，猜我们要做什么？”Tony舔舔下嘴唇，“就比如，我要让你用六种姿势操我一直操到周二，但别有压力。”再也忍不住了，Tony抓住了Stephen阴茎根部。后者发出一声悸动的音调，扬起头来，发出一声呻吟。“我要吹你的弟弟，告诉你，没有体验过 ** **我的**** 口活儿，就算不上被口过。”

“不——”Stephen粗粝地说道，Tony被他猛得向前一拉，发出一声惊讶地叫喊，接着他们的阴茎撞在了一起。Tony的目光与他的相遇了，Stephen的脸上写满了致命的、令人难以置信的性感的坚决表情。“不。我要在这里要了你。”

Tony微微一颤，将头倚在了他坚实的肩膀上，再次将那里晃到了一起。“啊，该死。润滑油，在床头抽屉。”

Stephen手腕一挥，润滑油瓶子就像Mary Poppins的袋子[注2]一样从抽屉里扑通掉了出来，把Tony惊得笑了起来。Stephen抓住瓶子，期待地伸出手来。Tony盯着他伸出来的手指，但对方没有动。Stephen的脸变红了一点。

“啊，我，我的手指不是——我不能……”

皮肤被蒸气笼罩，太多的兴奋因子涌过他的血液，Tony的脑子终于反应了过来。

“哦！哦，哦，没什么大不了的，”Tony拿起了润滑油瓶子，跪坐起来，“我又不是没有对自己那么做过一百万次。”

Stephen的目光变得深沉。他抬起一条腿，将膝盖顶在Tony的背上。Tony滑了一下手指，Stephen抓住了他的手腕。

“嗯？”

“你用过这只手吗？”Stephen问道，抓住了Tony的义肢，将手指摁在嘴巴上。Tony的胃从屁股里掉了出来，一路滚到了街上。

“没……没有。”

Stephen吻了一下那手掌。Tony无法真正感受到，但他的大脑觉得自己可以的。

这一回，Tony被震惊得哑口无言。没关系的，因为Stephen帮他将合成的手臂弄得光滑，引导着将它放在他两腿之间。他用膝盖轻轻推顶Tony，Tony便向前跪倒，用一只胳膊支撑在床上，在Stephen身边。他的心在耳畔怦怦狂跳，眼睛睁得大大的瞪着，几乎是不知所措。

Stephen吻了一下他的嘴角。

“照我说的做。”

他沉沉咽了一下，“好的。”

他用一根手指指引着Tony。很单纯的平移——很奇异，很 ** **奇特**** ，因为是他，但也不是他。Stephen催促他再添一根手指，那感觉很陌生，就像有弹性的玩具。

“你已经习惯了这个，”Stephen说，“继续，操你自己。”

Tony呻吟一声。他将脸埋在Stephen的肩头，抽出手指，颤颤巍巍地将它们塞进去。Stephen就在那儿，在他身边，用空着的手抚摸着他的肚子。Stephen说出“再加三分之一”的时候，Tony已经大汗淋漓，几乎茫然了。

所有一切闻起来都像Stephen。书本，茶叶，旧长袍，麝香味的古龙水和须后水。Tony用力吞咽着，向后伸手，送出了自己的手指。他的手臂剧烈地颤抖着，阴茎在Stephen的肚子上可怜地震颤，热量在他胃里灼灼燃烧。

Stephen温柔地抚摸着，向上拂过他的肋骨，向下触过他的臀部，用两根手指沿着他阴茎的顶端，但在它尽兴之前便撤了开去。

这是挑逗。合成的人造手指 ** **太**** 短，宽度刚够令人疯狂，但还不足以击中他需要的东西。

“就是这样，”Stephen低吟道，“就像这样。就像我不在这儿的时候你会对自己做的那样。”

“如果你不在 ** **这儿**** ——”Tony咬紧牙关，说道，“我现在就用震动棒把胃都撑到鼓起来。”

短暂停顿。唔，可能他不该那么说的。

Stephen用脚踝缠住他的腿，推着他的臀部翻了过来，就像在训练垫上一样。该死的，他不知道Stephen还受过贴身肉搏训练。得把这点也记到他的性爱收藏夹里[注3]。

Tony只吊着一口气，但Stephen猛地将他的手腕举过头顶，低头，嘴巴向下咬了一口——哦，他明天会留下痕迹的，不是吗？Tony埋在他怀里呻吟。

“你，”Stephen嘶声道，“要了我的命。”

Tony音节破碎，哽咽道，“Stephen，我们真该开演了，不然有人要没命了。剧透警告，是我。我要没命了。”

亲吻了他的胸膛、小腹和阴茎根部，Stephen才竭力从他身上爬起来。

“别！”Tony扭动着身子。他已经很近了；他能感觉到那就在他的胃里，如果他看不到这个，是绝对不会原谅自己的。

Stephen微笑着，“抱歉，”他不知从哪儿掏出一个安全套来，将它举到Tony的唇边，“帮个忙？”

Tony用牙齿撕开，帮Stephen推滚着戴上。他的手就和Stephen的一样颤抖得厉害，但他没有同样的借口好用。一切都太多了，Stephen跪坐在大腿上，Tony自己的手指上还黏着润滑油，心脏跳动得如此快，或许他——实际上，他——

“Tony，”Stephen沉吟道。他握住了Tony的手，轻轻放到唇边，“你有我在。放松。”

所有的空气都从他身上冲了出去。Tony笑了，恐慌渐渐消退，几乎只剩下令人愉悦的轰鸣。

“我知道。在我掐死你之前快进来。”

Stephen笑着，捏住他的大腿，Tony抓住了Stephen硬挺的根部，毫不犹豫地引他进来。起初有些刺痛，但看到Stephen下颌松弛、脸上近乎欢愉的表情，这也相当值了。

“哦是的，哦哦哦是了——”Tony抬起臀部，“来吧——我受得了它。”

“我知道。”Stephen说着向前晃了晃。哦，他好 ** **大**** 。哦，噢。Tony攥住被单，吞咽着，当Stephen再次深入时，他感觉很好。很喜欢，真的很棒，很喜欢——

Tony下巴低垂，咒骂了一声。Stephen抬起右膝，空着的手支在床上， ** **终于**** 用Tony一直渴望的那种方式猛地击中了他的神经。

所有的气息都从他身上被吸干。他想闭上眼，想睁大眼睛在瞪着天花板尖叫，但Stephen无疑是那么美丽，带着热情与完美的节奏，Tony只能注视着他。进进出出，Tony一次又一次将指甲抠进Stephen的脊背，这次他呼叫出了声。

“操！”他蠕动着，“哦我的天，就是那样，就是那——那里。”

“上帝啊，”Stephen吐了一口气。他稳住膝盖内侧，随着节奏震颤，重新又站了起来。向上，向后，床头板被绝佳的推力撞击在墙壁上，Tony明天绝对会有感觉的。Stephen在断断续续的喘息声中念着他的名字，深沉而尖锐，会永远萦绕在Tony的心头。

Tony不敢碰自己。他的鸡巴朝着肚子抬起了头，发红肿胀，紧绷发硬，几乎要 ** **到了**** ，但Tony不希望它结束。他想将自己打开，让Stephen钻进来。他想与他融合在一起，化为一体，永不回头。

Stephen支肘俯身，将嘴巴垂在他耳畔，Tony受不了了。不要，唔不。角度转换了，Tony不信教，但他可能会信的。大腿拍击着他的屁股，Stephen的肚子蹭着他的阴茎，Tony明天肯定会失声的，不是吗？太糟了，太令人伤心了。

“哦Stephen，你的屁股真他妈是天赐的，”Tony嘟哝着。他可以感觉到肠道里的构造，在边缘上摇摇欲坠。肾上腺素令他脚趾蜷曲，他永远不知道是哪一次戳刺可能会令他毁灭。“看着我，求你了。”

Stephen的脸埋在他的肩头，Tony抓住他的脖子，就像自己要从床单掉到地上了。

“Tony，”Stephen开口，“妈的——你太棒了——我不能看你不然我就要来了。”

他浑身通红滚烫，热量嘶嘶作响，他突然迫切地需要看到伟大的Stephen Strange在Tony的奉献之下高潮到分崩离析。

“该死的，别让我求你。我会求你的——求你了，来吧，”Tony用真正的那只手抚摸着那人的头发，将那些被汗水糊在了脸上的发丝向后挽起，“来吧，宝贝，你快要把我操裂了。我已经快到了忍了好久了Stephen。”

Stephen的胸口发出轰隆的低鸣。他向上顶弄，看了Tony一眼；那是一个让整个世界都戛然而止的节拍。Tony咬着嘴唇，Stephen吻了他，令他彻底震惊的是Stephen这一记停顿让他高潮了。他只知道这个人能让他呻吟不已。而Tony是那个让Stephen陷入疯狂的人。

仿佛有一把滚烫的刀子从Tony悲伤滚落。一种他无法控制的、原始的声音从他身上撕裂。Tony将他机械的手臂拍到床上，因为害怕自己会不小心抓到Stephen而因此伤到他。Tony完全打乱了他们的节奏，臀部抽搐着，拱起脊背离开了床——然后Stephen搂住了他，手滑进他的皮肤与床单之间，将他抱了起来，这样Tony就可以自己回到他的阴茎上，就在他想要的地方。

Tony射到了自己的胸口，正越过了反应堆的伤疤，然后溅在床单上。哇，令人 ** **印象深刻**** ， ** **自从上了大学之后就没这么做过了**** ——

仿佛有面纱被揭开。过滤掉了彻底绝望的表情，他能看见Stephen脸上的痛苦、下颚的紧绷和脖子上的汗水，有那么一会儿，Tony担心他要再来一次。

“来吧，来吧。”Tony低声呢喃。他从耳朵沿着脖子向下爱抚着，“该死的你太美妙了——来吧宝贝。我就在这儿。”

Stephen绷紧了；他望了一眼Tony的眼睛，然后到了。他的头向前垂了下来，摇晃着身体甩了出来。这可能是Tony一生中见过最性感的东西了，哪怕他见过了很多性感的东西。那呻吟柔软而真诚，令他们彼此都有些惊慌失措。

“亲爱的Theresa修女，”Tony喘息着，“你是真实的吗？”

Stephen用额头抵着Tony的前额。他还在喘着气，胸口短短地起伏，Tony无法控制自己体内的感情。满到外溢，刺痛了他的脊梁，刺痛了他的指间。他用手捧着Stephen的脸颊，吻了吻他的鼻子。

他的整个身体都在悸动颤抖。脖子上的咬痕，背部的刺痛，还有臀上的酸痛。有点诗意。白发，伤痕，还有一切，都是一种令人耳目一新的爱。他仍然觉得满足，Tony的心因感动的想法而微微酸疼。Stephen动了一下。Tony胡乱说了起来。

“留下，别走，”Tony乞求道，“求你了。下次的冰淇淋我来买。我给你买整个冰淇淋摊。别走。”

Stephen叹了口气，有些幸福地闭上了眼睛。“我还能去哪儿呢？”

“对角巷？”

“我恨你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1] 可用手直接操控虚拟物体的三维互动装置。  
> [注2]Mary Poppins，仙女保姆的万事袋，小叮当的次元袋之类的。  
> [注3]Spank bank：Porn collection。


	7. Chapter 7

他们把窗户打开，但屋子里闻起来还都是性爱的味道。对任何正常人而言现在醒悟也绝对太晚了，不过Tony也从没按人类常规出牌过（如果他大胆猜测一下的话，Stephen也从来没有）。

他们就这样躺着，让他觉得自己很渺小。Tony的脸贴在Stephen的前胸，后者的手心不在焉地从他的脖子抚到后背上。一圈又一圈地划着，丈量不出直径。Tony能感觉到Stephen的呼吸，而自己脑海中一片空白。

Tony记不清上一次在做完之后自己留下来久久拥抱蜷缩是什么时候了。也许是从和Pep一起以来，但那感觉仿佛已经是上辈子的事情了。

他的思绪飘向了不该去的地方。Tony将手平放在Stephen的胸骨上，挤在他们身体之间，然后抚平向脊背下方滑动。你能听见窗外有只猫头鹰在啁啾，蹲在树枝堆成的碗装的窝里。Tony顾虑燃烧殆尽。所以。

“那是什么样的？”

Stephen的手指落在他肩膀的金属关节上。皮肤泛着光泽，就像外星人一样。

“嗯？”

“就是……离去。死亡。”

Stephen犹豫着是否要回答。Tony小心翼翼抬起头，试探着望向他的眼睛。天色很黑，但Tony仍然能看到Stephen一边思索一边用舌头舔着牙齿。

“没什么的。”Stephen说，“就像什么都是虚无一样。”

“一切还是那么糟糕，”Tony叹了口气，“世界上的一半人不得不接受事实，继续前进；另一半人却只是像从午睡中醒来，想知道到底发生了什么。”

手指拂过他的脸颊，Tony猛得一颤抖。那样温柔，含着爱意的抚摸，让他的脸温暖起来。

“你，”Stephen说，“是宇宙存在的唯一理由。”

Tony耸了耸肩。

“我以为在你复杂得要命的国际象棋比赛里我只是小小一部分，”

Stephen笑了笑，然后将Tony的下巴稍稍抬起，这样他就可以在他的嘴唇上摁下一个短暂的、闭着嘴的亲吻。

“或许吧，但你是我的女王。”

\------ 

Tony翘着二郎腿，捏着卷饼，说道：“是的，是的，平方根，然后就搞定了。”

Peter炸了眨眼，“就像这样？”

“是啊孩子。看看你，甚至都用不着我教。”Tony把椒盐卷饼的末端咬掉，“我在这儿是来干嘛的？吃零食的吗？”

“每个人都需要一个伙伴。”Clint在厨房的餐桌边说道。

“Barton，如果你没有什么物理知识能和同学们分享的话那就滚开把。”

“嘿，别说脏话，”Clint指出，“屋子里还有大四的学生呢。”

Steve砰的一下差点没把冰箱门关上。

“都 **八年** 了，能让它过去了吗？”

“不能。”Tony和 Clint异口同声。

Peter指着自己的龙飞凤舞的字的结尾处问，“这样对吗？”

“是啊——我的意思是，”Tony倾身，“我不会用这种方法解，但这实际上挺天才的。保持这个势头，或许有一点Stark工业会变成Parker的。”

他能听见Clint嘲笑了一声。

“哦，是的，好像他没被你写进遗嘱里一样。”

“Barton，我立刻就要告诉Scott你住在哪儿。”

厨房的椅子贴着地被推出来丢向Tony发出刺耳的声音，电梯门哐哐作响，Steve在厨房里咯咯大笑。Tony翻了个白眼，笑了，回头发现Peter也在朝他笑。

“怎么了？”Tony摸了摸自己的下巴，“我脸上有什么东西？”

“没有，”Peter清脆地说，盯着自己的教科书看，“你看起来——更开心了。真好。”

Tony不知道如何回应。Steve也在厨房里沉默下来。Peter翻着教科书，犹豫了一会儿，然后笑了。

“你会替我向Strange医生打招呼的，对吧？”

Steve **喘** 了口气。

“噢哈哈哈妈的哈哈哈，好吧，走吧。我本来要开车送你回家的，现在你得像其他人一样坐公车回家了。”

“别！我很抱歉Stark先生！”Peter笑着说，一边用力拽住他真正的胳膊，“拜托让我留下吧！我发誓我就快昨晚作业了！”

“哦，这就是我现在的用处了是吧？上学的顺风车，人形自走小抄？”

Peter敬了个礼，“先生是的先生，”这时Bruce从电梯走了出来。

“嘿，这里是怎么了？”

“没，啥都没。”

\------ 

就和做其他事情一样，Tony也会调整假肢。

增强功能让他感到酸痛，于是他将脚缩在毯子底下开着太空对话，毯子上面放着Rocket给的外星金属，能用来制造新的合金，让它们保持稳定。作为一只泰迪熊，Rocket真是个不赖的工程师，接着Tony手轻轻一扫结束了通话，然后解构了数字扫描结果。

他们在holopad上分头行动，Friday做了一些测试。明天他们要在大厦举办墨西哥卷饼之夜，会有各种乐趣和游戏，但Tony不想没有胳膊跑来跑去，所以今天晚上他要将自己锁在在房间里。

至少是，直到——

“嘿，Tony，”Stephen一边说着从传送门走出来，“你不在实验室——我们在马来西亚发现了一本关于古老技术的秘法书，我觉得你可能——”Stephen停下来，“怎么了？”

Tony的手搭在肩膀上，Stephen走近，爬上床，长袍变成了运动裤和连帽衫。

“你还好吗？”

“呃，是啊。就是——做点调整。”Tony比了个手势，Stephen目光朝扫描闪了闪，然后又回到了他肩头。Tony感觉胃沉了沉，但Stephen似乎并不困扰。

“又感染了吗？”

“不，只是疼。”Tony嗤声，Stephen等在那儿，知道他还没说完。Tony叹气，“我只是不想你看见我没胳膊的样子。”

Stephen扬了扬眉毛，靠着枕头，停在他身边。

“为什么？我是个——”

“医生，我 **知道** 。但仍然很诡异，是吧？”

“那是你。”Stephen说，“而我爱你。而不用我告诉你你也知道。”

Tony觉得自己走完了心脏病发作的全程。Stephen说得如此自然而然。有那么一会儿，Tony担心自己可能要哭了。

Tony沉默着，放弃了话题。模拟运行变成了绿色，所有各部分回传到数字蓝图中。Tony做了些许调整，然后进行第二轮测试。

“真是了不起。” Stephen说。

“手臂吗？”

“机械。我甚至无法理解。”

Tony转过头看着他——而Stephen脸上孩子般的敬畏之情让他觉得浑身绞紧。Stephen的脸颊在全息图中笼着蓝光，而Tony握住了他的手只因为——他爱这双手，并不稳定，却那么强大，如果愿意，Stephen甚至能将宇宙挥舞在手中。

“你刚才说到了有一本书？”

“哦对，”Stephen在床上转了一下，垂下一条腿。“好吧，我觉得应该是另一种神秘的本文，但书页里充满了魔法，差不多就像一件遗物，所以我们——”

Tony点了点头，即便这是他远远无法理解的东西，但无论如何，对方都很可爱，Tony想知道Stephen在咖啡桌上吃中国菜的时候是不是也有这种感觉，彼时Tony对他谈着John Bardeen和电气工程有多美。

他们来自两个截然不同的世界，但感觉仿佛在彼此之间的某处找到了共同的家。

那是让他感觉那么特别的存在。有一个这样的、拥有各种绝技的人正盘着腿坐在自己的床上，和他漫谈着魔法的万事万物。

“嘿。”他说。

“嗯？”

“你是不是70年代迪斯科的粉丝？”

Stephen看着他，露出“彻底败给你了”的表情。Tony笑了，将他拖进了被子里。

“嘿Friday，暂停扫描手臂。放Rick James的歌。”

\------

几英里外的某处，新的复仇者联盟总部正在从头开始建造起来。你可以做一些愚蠢的比喻。例如凤凰涅槃之类的废话。没那么夸张。并没有。

尽管他们的人比之前少了一点。T’Challa和他妹妹也还是来吃卷饼了。Scott带着女儿、Clint带着孩子们来了。Strange开着传送门走进来。不管怎么说，还是满满当当的。好的那种，就像是，感恩节晚宴。是啊，你的阿姨们摩肩接踵，你妈妈快要把你逼疯，但无论如何，都是好的。

Bucky坐在孩子们的餐桌边上，而不是主餐厅。孩子们都在揪拽他的胳膊，问这问那的，比如“ **你能穿过混凝土吗** ”“ **你能同时带多少个人** ”。Barnes说：“你们真想知道吗？”但是Bruce在他们真的尝试之前迅速终结了这一话题。

晚餐变成了果汁大赛，鉴于Clint不被允许参加任何和射击有关的游戏，于是他认真履行起了裁判的职责。

Tony在比赛中途替Sam上场。Stephen一个人坐在沙发上，Tony宁愿窝在他的胳膊底下也不愿再搞定一杯苹果汁了，谢谢。

Stephen迎接他坐到自己腿上，就好像他们不是在一个挤满了人的屋子里。Peter坐在地板上开了一局Uno联机游戏，到处都是玉米卷饼的包装纸。仔细想想，退休生活还挺有趣的。

这是条漫长而痛苦的道路。但也许这样他们都会更好的。

 

Tony知道自己或许无法永远这样继续下去，他的胸口微微作痛。他知道会有比Thanos更坏的人出现，但他们可能不会再那么不走运了。虽然没告诉任何人，但Steve可能已经在讲起“在一起了”这件事。

起哄的声音真够响的。Tony巧妙地转过头，轻轻地用嘴唇蹭过Stephen的额角。对方疑惑地抬起头，翡翠色的眼眸和皱纹都是那么可爱。

“你还好吗？”

“是啊，”Tony说着，将脸颊贴在了Stephen的头上，“是的。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：Endgame真是刀多过糖，所以我要拥有我的故事。  
> 这辈子从没有一部电影能像这样让我又爱又恨。  
> 这是我的tumblr。  
> 译者笔记：故事到这里就结束啦！又啃完了一篇文。撒花！  
> 喜欢的话记得给作者去点个kudos啊！所有作者都是支撑cp的宝藏啊！  
> 他们来自两个截然不同的世界，但感觉仿佛在彼此之间的某处找到了共同的家。爱人就在身旁，在心上。  
> 我爱你，是如此自然的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：复联四之后我真的真的真的需要这种治愈修复文。感谢作者回来写了篇奇异铁！所以我又给它插队了（不同文交叉着发希望不要显得很乱。）  
> 付出了一条手臂的代价，还有需要适应的新的生活。  
> 但是活下来了还有什么不可以的？  
> 可以继续治愈、可以继续去爱去拥有。他们值得。  
> 所以你猜最后托尼见到的奇奇是真还是梦？  
> 希望你们喜欢，鞠躬。


End file.
